dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gear
Gear Real Name: Richard Osgood Foley Current Alias: Gear Aliases: Push Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: Static, Justice League, Supergirl, Titans, Batman, Robin Relatives: Father and Mother. Universe: Earth-1 Base Of Operations: Dakota City, Justice League SkyTower in Orbit around Earth Gender: Male Age: 17 Height:: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: None Citizenship: United States Marital Status: Single Occupation: Superhero, Student, Inventor Education: In College Origin: Exposed to mutagenic gas Place of Birth: Dakota City, North Dakota Creators: Dwayne McDuffie History Dakota City In Dakota City, a young, black, wimpy teenager named Virgil Hawkins bit off more than he could chew. After being nearly-forcibly inducted into a gang for protection, he is handed a pistol and sent to a gang war at the docks. Virgil, coming to his senses at the last minute, pitched the gun and started to leave, but not before the police showed up. They fired on the rioters, only to hit several containers that were stored on the docks, releasing a powerful mutagenic gas that struck everyone in the area. Having recently discharged a static electrical charge through a doorknob, Virgil Hawkins gained the ability to control and create electricity. He quickly ran away from the scene and visited his friend, Richie Foley. Richie, who was doing his homework at the time, was surprised to hear the tale from his friend. He helped Virgil put together a costume, and come up with the name Static, which he used to defend Dakota from other metahumans (nicknamed Bang Babies) who aimed to do wrong with their powers. During this time, Richie served as his best friend, confidant, and engineer, staying in the shadows, but giving Virgil tactical advice over a radio he invented, as well as creating various devices to help Static out of jams. However, this soon proved to be a sign of things to come; Richie's inventions became increasingly complex as time went on. He soon developed incredibly quick thinking speed and proficiency in science and mathematics he never had before. Virgil theorized that Richie was gassed secondhand by Virgil when he came to visit him after the explosion. Because he'd been doing his homework at the time, his brain was augmented by the chemical. Before Richie could act on this, Virgil was kidnapped by the Metabreed, a gang of Static's enemies, theorizing Virgil to be Static, but wanting to test their theory. Richie tracked him down, donning a pair of rocket-propelled rollerblades, a robotic backpack, and several constricting band devices, and fed a loop into the gang's monitoring system, allowing Static to escape, and keep his identity secret. After the Metabreed was arrested, Virgil came up with the name "Gear" which Richie used as his codename from then on. Justice League During a massive battle in Africa, Gear met and became close to Supergirl, a Kryptonian superheroine who returned his affections. During this time, Gear and Supergirl helped Steel to rebuild the Justice League Watchtower on the moon. Supergirl and Gear were all but an item at this point, but their brief romance was cut even shorter when the X-Men were manipulated into attacking the Watchtower. The League fought bravely, but Supergirl and Steel were killed in the attack. Enraged, Gear activated the emergency destruct system on the Watchtower, setting it to explode. The X-Men retreated, and Gear collected the bodies of Steel and Supergirl, escaped, and gave them a proper burial. Gear set out to rebuild the Justice League by creating an orbiting satellite called the SkyTower. However, this would not come to be, as circumstances getting out of hand in Dakota City would require his attention, and the SkyTower remained unfinished. Supergirl returned from the dead, it seemed, evil this time. She attacked both Impulse and Gear, and wrecked some of the construction on the SkyTower. Enraged, confused, and paranoid, Gear managed to craft a crystal made from pure Kryptonite, taken from the mountains in Africa where Gear first met Supergirl. The crystal was designed to refract and irradiate his laser pistol beam into a Kryptonic laser, which he carried in defense against Supergirl. Retirement When Static left for parts unknown, Gear decided to hang up the costume. Much of it was due to his feelings of ineffectualness, but it was mostly due to the attack on the Justice League, and the death and betrayal of Supergirl. Gear returned to Dakota City, where he started college, taking it slow and steady to keep his powers unknown for the moment. The vaguely-known superhero, Gear, soon disappeared from the memories of the populace, and life continued on. Interactions Allies *Batman- Gear worked with Batman to fix a broken time machine that had caught Static in a temporal distortion field. He also helped to defeat Brainiac when he took over the League Watchtower, long before Gear and Steel worked to rebuild the League. *Robin- Gear and Robin worked together on several missions, Gear offering forensic expertise, and Robin offering the detective work. Together, they solved multiple crimes and caught an elusive serial killer that had evaded even Batman. *Steel- Steel was Gear's mentor, though he never stated as such. When Steel started to rebuild the Justice League, he accepted Gear's offer to help, and Gear learned much on how to use his powers from a fellow genius-hero. Enemies *X-Men- Gear never understood the circumstances that led to the X-Men betraying them, and he never worked to find out, either. He and Cyclops have a particularly nasty relationship, as during the battle, Gear threatened to destroy the X-Mansion and all its students if the mutants did not call off their attack. *The Metabreed- A gang of Metahumans who use their powers to profit, or to punish those who are not metahumans. The Metabreed consists primarily of gang members whose physical appearances were significantly mutated as a result of their exposure to the gas, like Ebon, a living shadow, and Talon, a girl-bird hybrid. Uneasy *Supergirl- Supergirl and Gear have a very uneasy relationship. While they were starting to get close, Supergirl died and was resurrected as an evil Kryptonian. Gear only narrowly survived this encounter, utilizing a Kryptonic laser to defend himself. When Supergirl came back, supposedly good now, he was suspicious, and never attempted to re-establish contact. He continued to blend in with the populace, but knew it would only be a matter of time until it caught up to him; Supergirl knows his real name. Powers Cyberpathy and Technopathy (Type A)- Gear is a Type "A" Cyber/Technopath, meaning he has the ability to control anything electronic. Type "A" means that he relies more on human intuition, intellect, and strategy to fight, rather than relying on heavy weaponry and massive use of electronics. Super-Genius level intellect- Gear excels in mechanics, robotics, science, and mathematics, and create nearly anything given the time and resources. Devices Used * Back-Pack: robot capable of semi-independent activity capable of being fitted on Gear's back. Receives cyberpathic commands, and transmits data to Gear's visor when necessary. Able to fire ice missiles, interface with other technology, walk on its own, fire lasers, project holographic illusions with sound, turn invisible, project force fields, fire magnetic pulses, fly, and turn Gear invisible. Power cell is made from the latest energy technology, capable of running at full power for up to one week without recharging. * Visor and Helmet: Opaque green shatterproof polymer with data output overlay, visible only from the inside. Data remains on screen for 1/100 of a second, readable only by those of Gear's brain speed or higher. Visor allows for infared, night vision, and spectrometer modes. Uses specialized inhibitors that cause static interference in attempts to read his mind. * Suit: Lightweight bulletproof polymer that also protects against blunt and penetrating attacks. Able to change colors for camouflage or stealth purposes. Able to emit powerful electric shocks. * Gloves: Fire magnetic pulses, and are lined with a special chemical that, when electrically charged, is designed to disrupt most magic-based attacks, but the intensity of the attack may cause this to fail. * Utility Belt: Utilizes anti-matter technology. Can store thousands of pounds worth of materials without weighing Gear down. Certain items are called to a pocket cyberpathically, and it can store items that would otherwise not fit into such a small pocket (like rifles). Pockets must be opened with Gear's cyberpathic signature, or it will release an electric charge, and in some cases, explode. * Jetblades: Rollerblades with powerful flight rockets and gravitational stabilizer. Allows Gear to fly and support his upper body in the prone position mid-flight. Highly accurate and extremely fast. * Antimatter Explosives: Utilizes anti-matter technology. Can store enormous payloads, released when thrown and cyberpathically detonated. Examples include fire, ice, water, and magnetic pellets. * Capture Cap: Spherical device that expands several bands of metal that wrap around and capture a target. If it is sliced through, it releases a powerful electric shock halfway through the cutting. * Lightning Rod: Redirects all electrical attacks. It can pull the energy from enemies if they have electricity stored in their bodies, rendering them powerless. The energy it steals is stored, and can be fired on cyberpathic command. Developed when Static once went rogue. * Light Distortion Field: Creates a powerful force field made of solid light to deflect attacks. * Temporal Distortion Manipulator: A risky, one-time use device (each time he builds it) that can slow time down to 1/4 the original speed. * Molecular Tunneler: Allows objects to pass through Gear. Not perfected, still one-time use. * C-5: A teleportation corridor that allows Gear to travel a maximum of 20,000 kilometers per tunnel. * Short range portal generator: Able to create two portals at a time with his gloves, linking them to each other for interesting effects. * Diamond Laser Pistols: Twin laser pistols that augment their power with perfectly cut diamonds. Power from each shot can be tripled if the diamond is swapped (the push of a button or cyberpathic command), and the pistols are combined together. Failure to do one or the other will result in misfire. The crystal can be swapped also to one of two Kryptonite crystals, which can be used in single or double mode. This results in a "Kryptonic Laser," a beam of Kryptonite radiation. It is less lethal than a bullet, but more than enough to drive off a Kryptonian. * SWAT Mode: Gear's suit goes into camouflage mode, and becomes auto equipped with his Diamond Laser Pistols, a sound diminisher, sonic repulsors, full body armor, and his helmet goes into full forensic mode. Roleplay Statistics Name: Richard Osgood Foley Age: 17 Strengths: Technopathy, mathematics, sciences, invention, forensics and detection, incredible reaction time and mental processing speed. Excellent throwing arm with incredible accuracy. Highly creative. Weaknesses: Limited defense to magic attacks, hand-to-hand ability limited at best, reliance upon technology, normal human resistance to disease, poison, and fatigue when not amplified by technological effects. Other: Likes to play video games. His ideas for new tech often stem from "futuristic fantasy tech" shown in these games, as well as what he sees in TV shows and movies. Stats STRENGTH: Poor FIGHTING: Poor AGILITY: Typical ENDURANCE: Good REASON: Amazing INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Excellent SPEED: Excellent POPULARITY: Typical Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Good 10 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Good 10 ::Incredible when Augmented by force field 40 ENERGY ATTACK: Remarkable 30 ENERGY DEFENSE: Good 10 ::Incredible when Augmented by force field 40 PSYCHIC ATTACK: Excellent against machines 20, none against anything else PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent 20 ::Remarkable when augmented by helmet 30